


Mending

by appleslovetea



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Asami's POV, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Eyes story arc, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleslovetea/pseuds/appleslovetea
Summary: Akihito is back with Asami after regaining his memories, but all is not well.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Mending

**Author's Note:**

> Short fanfic set somewhere after the whole brainwash/memory loss conundrum is over and done with. 😭 Don't mind me. I'm just attempting to process the FEELS from the last chapter LOL  
> GAWD, those damn cliffhangers will be the death of me!  
> Happy readings, and until next time! 😉

It was quiet inside the bedroom... A little too quiet, perhaps.

Even though you were well awake, you kept your eyes closed when the body lying next to yours moved away suddenly, depriving you of its warmth.

You listened attentively, expecting to hear footsteps walking away from the bed, but no such sound reached your ears.

Instead, minutes dragged on in silence, quiet breaths close to you supplying the only evidence that you had not yet been left alone in the master suite.

Curiosity was threatening to win you over, but still you trained your facial features to appear relaxed, mimicking what you hoped was their natural appearance when you slept for real.

For the last thing you wanted was for Akihito to realize you were awake, and conscious of his presence hovering over you.

You were all too well aware that if you were to open your eyes now and stare into his own, Akihito would mistake your look of concern for him for suspicion,... or worse, distrust, and _that_ you simply could not bear.

He had been hurt too much already.

You both had.

A misunderstanding was something neither of you had the emotional baggage to cope with at the moment.

You were both hanging on by a thread.

No one needed to point that out to you.

That's why you didn't flinch, not even when you heard a sob escape his lips, not even when he almost tripped on the clothes you both left scattered on the floor hours before, not even when you heard him slam the door to his bedroom and fall on the bed crying.

You stayed awake the entire time he cried though, each new sob he tried muffling against his pillows cutting through your soul a little deeper than the last.

But still, you let him cry on unperturbed.

Secretly, you envied the release, his keen ability to give way to his emotions.

Had you not given up on crying altogether back when you were still a child, you have a feeling you would have been shedding tears as of late too.

At some point you turned to your side in bed, but the action ended up causing you to wince in pain; the tender scar running across your left cheek reminding you of its existence the moment the side of your face touched the pillow.

Your personal physician had already informed you that the scar was irreversible and that you should consider yourself lucky the knife hadn't cut through any facial nerves.

And that was all to that subject.

The past was permanently etched on your face now, and there was no amount of crying that could make it go away.

Being a practical man, you had already made your peace with the scar marring your face.

If only Akihito could somehow do the same...

When the sounds coming from the adjacent bedroom quieted down, you got up from bed and walked toward it with unhurried steps.

The knock on the door was but customary, since you did not wait for a reply, opening it to find Akihito sitting on his bed, still naked, his hands covering his face, his body shaking with quiet sobs.

Your lover soon looked up toward you, his eyes filling up with brand-new tears.

"I'm sorry."

His voice was hoarse, barely louder than a whisper.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean it."

And with that, Akihito hid his face behind his hands again, his body starting to tremble anew.

You were by his side in less than two seconds, cocooning his frame in a firm, but tender embrace.

"I swear I didn't mean it."

Akihito repeated the plea, burying his face on the crook of your neck.

"Shh, it's ok... I know."

You rocked him back and forth, like a parent would to a scared child, like your parents never rocked you.

"It's all right now." You soothed him.

Akihito fell asleep in your arms that night, clinging to you like he was afraid you'd somehow vanish in the midst of his troubled dreams.

You indulged him. That night and all the nights that followed suit.

You knew it would take a long time for things to go back to the way they were; simple, carefree, easy.

In truth, you weren't sure that going back was even a possibility still.

Akihito was different now.

A part of his light had been left buried amongst the rubble of a harbour building in Macau.

He knew you were aware of that.

The thing was though,... you had changed too.

A part of your darkness had been left buried in Macau alongside Akihito's light.

But perhaps now the two of you could finally meet halfway...


End file.
